The plasma display panel (PDP) typically comprises a pair of forward and backward insulation substrates arranged in opposition to each other to form a plurality of cells as display elements each defined by the insulation substrates supported with a constant interval and cell barriers arranged between the insulation substrates, two crossing electrodes disposed on internal surfaces of the insulation substrates with a dielectric layer interposed between the electrodes which cause electric discharge in a plurality of cells by application of A.C. voltage therebetween resulting into making phosphor screens formed on a wall surface of the cell barrier, emit light and displaying images by a light passed through the transparent insulation substrate. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 4 transparent electrodes 1 and addressing electrodes 2 are arranged in the form of a matrix and plasma discharge is produced at selected intersecting points of such electrodes 1 and 2 producing the fluorescent material 3 which emits light. Cell barriers 4 being of matrix or linear structure as a display element is arranged between the front glass substrate 5 and the rear glass substrate 6 to form a plurality of cells. Bus electrodes 7 are used for connecting transparent electrodes 1 for display lines which are sequentially selected one by one, erasing cells of the selected display line, and displaying data to the selected cells are shown to be formed on the surface of the transparent electrodes 1 on the front glass substrate 5, a dielectric layer 8 serves as an insulation layer and is formed over the transparent electrodes 1 and bus electrodes 7. A protective MgO film 9 is formed over the dielectric layer 8.
Resolution and brightness of the images in the AC PDP device depend on electrode width, interconnecting conductor pitch and transparency of the dielectric layer. It is difficult to obtain fine line and space resolution for the formation of the electrodes and interconnecting conductor patterns when these materials are applied by conventional patterning techniques such as screen printing, sputtering or chemical etching methods. Moreover, to improve the display contrast, it is essential to decrease the reflection of external light from the electrodes and conductors arranged on the front glass substrate. This reflection decrease can be most easily accomplished by making the electrodes and conductors black as viewed through the front plate of the display. The present invention is directed to such an accomplishment.